


Livin the Dream

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara is moved across the country and tries to function in the new environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin the Dream

Your name is Gamzee Makara and today is your first day at a new shool.  
Your dad, a successful businessman who was recently promoted to CEO of the company, moved you across the country to be closer to his work. You moved in to your new apartment a couple of days ago and haven't really gotten anything out yet. Boxes are piled in precarious columns around the room. The only things that aren't in boxes are: a bed with purple sheets and your favorite polka dot comforter; a few horns littered around the floor; the clothes you've worn in the past couple of days, also on the floor; and a small black side table next to the bed with your phone and a silver alarm clock sitting on it, which is currently blasting "A Corpse In My Bed" by Creature Feature. You groggily turn toward the clock, muttering "Motherfuck" as you look at the time. 5 am. Your dad made sure you set it early so you could take the train to school.  
You slam the top of the clock a couple of times til it goes silent and swing your feet over the side of your bed, rubbing sleep from your eyes and stretching your arms as you yawn. "It's too motherfuckin early for this" you think as you stumble toward the door, kicking a couple horns and almost tripping on a pile of clothes as you make your way out of the room towards the hall.  
You take your morning piss in complete darkness, not wanting to blind yourself with the bright lights of the bathroom. You quickly wash your hands and continue down the hall toward the staircase, holding the steel handrail so you don't trip in the dark. You shuffle through the living room into the kitchen and dining area, going to the large silver fridge and grabbing some orange juice, taking a couple large gulps from the carton. You put it back and stand in the kitchen for a while, listening to the silence of the large empty apartment.  
You make a big breakfast: eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage, and quickly stuff it in your mouth as you look at the time. 5:30. You gulp down some more oj and hurry up the stairs to your room. You switch on the light and grab the first box you see, throwing horns out of the way in search of some clean clothes and your backpack.  
"I know I up and put that shit somewhere.." you mutter to yourself as you look through another box. You find one of your blank purple tees & a pair of black skinny jeans. You look through a couple more boxes and soon find your purple backpack, a black notebook, and a couple pencils and pens. You shove your school supplies into the backpack and go to another box, finding some clean boxers and socks.  
You toss the backpack on the bed as you take the pile of clothes to the bathroom and turn the shower on, pulling your boxers and socks off as steam fills the room. You shower quickly, dry off, and put your clothes on, looking yourself over in the mirror.  
Your mane of black wavy hair is still dripping wet, leaving small puddles on the shoulders of your purple shirt. Your silver lip ring shines in the bright light of the bathroom. You grab your facepaint from one of the drawers and begin putting it on. You zone out, thinking about what school will be like. You saw it once a couple days ago when you took the train to figure out how to get there. You wonder about what the people will be like, and automatically think of your friends back in California.You weren't particularly close to anyone there, even though you were known as the "popular" kid. You wonder if you'll make some real friends here.  
You focus on your reflection again. Your facepaint is drying and you realize you had been wiggling your lip ring with your tongue while you were zoning out, something you do pretty often. You focus on getting ready again, brushing your teeth and going back to your room to look for a jacket. You find your black hoodie after shuffling through a couple more boxes, throwing more horns onto the floor as you searched. You grab your worn-out black Converse from across the room and grab your backpack from the bed, slinging it over your shoulder. You take your iPod, headphones, and phone, shoving the iPod in your pocket as you unlock your phone. You step on a couple horns on your way out, scaring the shit out of yourself and almost making you drop everything.  
You head downstairs, plopping yourself on the black leather sofa and pulling your shoes on as you put your headphones in your ears. You go to your inbox and see that you have over 20 texts. You scroll through them, seeing that most are from girls at your old school, saying that they'd miss you and that you needed to come back soon. You open Trollian and see that Karkat is online.  
Karkat is your best friend, even though you have never met him in real life. He was the only one you knew in this city, so your dad made sure to enroll you at his school. You were pretty excited to meet him today.  
A chat window opened up. You read over Karkat's messages as they appear on your screen.  
CG: HEY ASSCLOWN  
CG: SO YOU'RE GOING TO MY SCHOOL NOW  
CG: LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL BE BOTHERING ME EVEN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY DO  
TC: HeHe LoOkS lIkE iT  
TC: hOnK :o)  
CG: FUCKING PERFECT  
TC: iT's A mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe BrO :o)  
CG: FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID MIRACLES  
TC: :o(  
CG: SO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET TO SCHOOL RIGHT?  
CG: YOU'RE NOT GONNA END UP WANDERING THE STREETS TEXTING ME  
CG: "HEY MOTHERFUCKER I UP AND GOT LOST. CAN YOU PICK ME THE FUCK UP?"  
CG: CUZ I'M NOT FUCKING DOING THAT  
CG: I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN BABYSITTER  
TC: wOaH mAn ChIlL tHe FuCk Out. I kNoW hOw To GeT tHeRe  
CG: GOOD  
CG: I'LL SEE YOU LATER THEN  
TC: SoUnDs GoOd BrO  
TC: i'Ll TeXt YoU wHeN i GeT tHeRe :o)  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 6:16.  
You put your phone in your pocket as you get up from the couch. You check your backpack and find some of your beloved homemade cigarrettes at the bottom. "Aw hell yes!" you say as you find your lighter & light one, the sweet smell of weed beginning to waft into your nostrils and throughout the room. "Motherfuckin miracles" you say to yourself with a smile as you drop the lighter back in.  
You make sure your wallet's in there and go through it, finding your new metro card. You got it the same day you took the train to find out where the school was. You drop the wallet back in, find your grey wool beanie and pull it on loosely, zipping the backpack back up. You sling it back over your left shoulder, holding on to the strap with your left hand as you grab your keys from the keyring near the door. You walk out, locking the door behind you & dropping your keys in your backpack before pulling your iPod out and putting it on shuffle as you walk towards the elevator. You get in and get to the lobby, heading towards the large doors leading outside. You push them open and close them behind you, stepping out into the bright light of morning.


End file.
